Passerby Analytics HQ
|translated_name= Survey Squad Headquarters |location=Castelia City |region=Unova |generation= |map=Unova Castelia City Map.png }} The Passerby Analytics HQ (Japanese: Survey Squad Headquarters) is a building located in Castelia City, at the intersection between Castelia Wharf and the street where Castelia Gym is. The building is small compared to the other larger skyscrapers around the city, and has only one floor upstairs. However, the building has a larger billboard attached to the roof promoting the headquarters, making it much more noticeable. Inside the room are several statisticians who are working to collect statistics on public opinion. Items Conducting surveys Surveys happen automatically whenever any two players come near each other with their C-Gears turned on. If Player A has an answer to any of the questions for the questionnaire that Player B currently has selected in his or her C-Gear, then Player B will automatically receive those answers. For most questions, a player must have completed the corresponding questionnaire at Passerby Analytics in order for other players to receive any answers when conducting its survey. However, the default questionnaire, "How do you play the game?", and the "Details about people" questionnaire both contain questions that will always be automatically answered by game data. A few survey questions have different possible answers between the original games ( ) and the sequels ( ). These are "Which version do you play?" and "How long have you been playing?" in the "How do you play the game" questionnaire and "Who is your favorite Gym Leader?" in the "More about Pokémon" questionnaire. Answers to these questions cannot be shared between a Black or White game and Black 2 or White 2 game, even if the question might have some common answers (such as Burgh for "Who is your favorite Gym Leader?"). If a player does not have a given questionnaire selected, they cannot receive answers to it. The player may change the currently selected questionnaire through the Survey Radar in the C-Gear, which is represented by a pie chart icon in the bottom-left corner of the C-Gear's main screen. If a survey response has already been collected from passers by, changing the selected questionnaire will not automatically collect its answers from the same players, and simply switching the C-Gear off and back on will neither send nor collect the answers. If the player soft resets their game, they can collect answers from the same players again as if they were new survey respondents. Since questionnaires always retain the records of their received answers, this can be a good way to stack up responses for head count survey requests. Survey requests When the player first talks to the head statistician - who is standing above the big table - he will make the player an official statistician. At that point, the player will start off as a C-rank statistician and may advance their rank by completing survey requests given by the head statistician. Upon completing a given survey request, the head statistician will also reward the player with an item. As the player's rank grows, more survey requests will become available, the number of statisticians in the room will grow, and what they say will change. Types of surveys When accepting a survey request, the player may choose the manner in which they wish to conduct a survey, by selecting one of two types of requests. All survey requests may actually be fulfilled twice by separately accepting both types of requests. The type of request simply determines the conditions the player must meet to successfully complete that request, as below. :Head-count surveys: the player must survey a minimum number of people (e.g., 20 people). :Timed surveys: the player must collect at least one successful result after accepting the request and cannot report their results until a given period of time has passed (e.g., 2 hours). A head-count survey has no time constraint of any sort and is judged based only on the total number of results a player has collected to a question or questions. If a given survey request requires 20 results to a given question, and the player has previously collected 20 or more answers for it, then the head statistician will automatically recognize that the conditions have been met as soon as the player selects the request. A timed survey only cares about the amount of time that has passed since the survey request was accepted - and that at least one response was collected in the interim. In other words, if a timed survey has a 2 hour time constraint, the DS does not need to be on for 2 whole hours, nor does the corresponding survey even need to be selected for the whole time. Absolutely all that matters in completing a timed survey is that the requisite time has passed and that at least one response was collected since the request was accepted. Timed surveys are sensitive to the DS's clock, however. If the player adjusts their DS's time or switches the DS they were playing the game on in the middle of a timed survey, its timer will be reset when the player saves the game again. Only the timer is reset, though; any previously collected results for the timed survey remain valid. So if a player changes their DS and saves their game in the middle of a timed survey they had already collected a result for, they would not need to collect a new result, they would only need to wait the required time to be able to successfully report the results for the survey. Requests available In total, there are 23 different survey requests that the head statistician will offer. The number of requests that become available at each rank is exactly the number required to advance to the next rank. This means that the player can advance all the way to S+ rank while doing only one type of survey. The majority of the survey requests only pertain to one question from a given questionnaire. However, the "About what's important", "About seasons" /"About the future" , "About TV and movies", "About study" /"What if...?" , and "About a holiday" requests all combine two questions from the same questionnaire into one request. The "Favorite kinds of people?" request actually combines all three of the questions from one questionnaire into one request. The "About art" /"Which songs can you relate to?" request, though, combines two questions from two different questionnaires ("What is your favorite color?" in Preferences /"What do you want to work hard at?" in Future goals and "What is your favorite music?" in Entertainment), and requires that the player collect results to both questionnaires in order to be able to complete the request. When the player completes all 46 separate survey requests, the head statistician will reward the player with a Rare Candy. Questionnaires To the left of the head statistician, there is a woman who will ask the player for his or her answers to several questionnaires. Once the player has answered a given questionnaire, the woman will add it to the player's Survey Radar so that they may conduct surveys with it. The player may answer as many or as few questionnaires as he or she wishes to at a time, and may return at any time to continue answering questionnaires if they weren't all answered. After the player has finished all of the questionnaires, they may choose to redo any questionnaire at any time. The woman also gives the player a Soda Pop after the last questionnaire is completed. The list below details all of the questionnaires available in the Survey Radar, and their questions as asked by the woman at Passerby Analytics. The questions in gray are never asked by the woman and are instead automatically answered by in-game data. These are questions which a player may always provide answers to in other players' surveys even if they have not completed any questionnaires at Passerby Analytics. The entire "How do you play the game" questionnaire comes installed and selected in the C-Gear by default, meaning a player may begin collecting answers to it as soon as they receive the C-Gear. Quotes As the player's rank increases, more people can be found inside Passerby Analytics HQ. Each person's quotes change with the player's statistician rank. C rank and above * School Kid (male) standing nearest to the entrance :C rank ::"If you want to check your information, look at the graph at the back wall. ::Information about all the statisticians is kept there. ::Of course, we checked the information about you!" :B rank ::"Have you answered a questionnaire? ::You should at least answer about what kind of person you are." :A rank ::"Are you having a hard time getting new survey items in the Survey Radar? ::If you want more survey items, answer questionnaires in the headquarters." :S rank ::"If you are an S-rank statistician, you must have answered all the questionnaires. ::What you want to know is what everybody wants to know. ::Please volunteer to answer questionnaires." :S+ rank ::"Good work today, ! ::We have more statisticians, and this place has become quite lively. ::The way things are going, we can collect more survey data." *'Man in blue standing at the bottom-right corner of the center table' :C rank ::"Do you know the ranks of statisticians? ::If you complete several survey requests, you can advance in rank! ::If you advance in rank, people will look up to you, and you can get something good!" :B rank ::"Do you know the ranks of statisticians? ::Oh, you are . You are a B-rank statistician. ::You advanced to the B rank! You've been working hard. ::If you advance in rank, you'll get more new requests, so you might want to talk to the leader." :A rank ::"Do you know the ranks of statisticians? ::Oh, you are . You are an A-rank statistician. ::You're already in the A rank. That's awesome! ::I also have to work hard and take surveys. ::I heard requests for the A rank were difficult. ::Keep up the good work!" :S rank ::"Do you know the ranks of statisticians? ::Oh, you are . You are an S-rank statistician. ::You are close to the S+ rank, which is the best! ::I will support you! Good luck." :S+ rank ::"Do you know the ranks of statisticians? ::Oh, you are . You are an S+ rank statistician! ::Wow! I will also do my best to advance in rank as much as possible!" B rank and above * Lass sitting behind the top-left desk :B rank ::"When I answered a questionnaire earlier, I got a questionnaire sheet. ::Maybe I will answer all the questionnaires..." :A rank ::"After the questionnaire, the next stop is conducting a survey. ::Set the request you want to survey on the Survey Radar... And let's go!" :S rank ::"New statisticians are not answering questionnaires. ::If they answered questionnaires, they could conduct more surveys... What a shame!" :S+ rank ::"Hello, ! ::I've also started teaching novice statisticians how to conduct surveys." * Woman sitting behind the bottom-left desk :B rank ::"The more I conduct surveys, the more fun it will be. ::I'm determined to pass by more people! ::It's way more fun to conduct surveys with people than doing them by myself." :A rank ::"By any chance, are you having trouble? ::If it's difficult to pass by many people, I recommend you try a timed survey. ::It takes time, but if you pass by just one person, you can complete the request." :S rank ::"I'll give you a hint. ::If you go to a place full of people, I recommend a head-count survey. ::You can collect survey data really fast, so you can complete the request in a short time." :S+ rank ::"Good work today, ! ::You've become the top statistician instantly. ::I should learn a lot from you and work hard!" A rank and above * Rich Boy standing in front of the pie chart :A rank ::"What is the popular movie now? , do you have any idea?" :S rank ::"What is the popular food now? , do you have any idea?" :S+ rank ::"What is the popular... Oh, . ::I knew it. I have to take a survey by myself... ::Ah, it is a pain in the neck..." S rank and above * Man standing in front of the shelves in the top-right :S rank ::"The survey requests from the leader are hard. Don't you agree? ::Besides, the number of more difficult surveys are increasing..." :S+ rank ::"Hello! Good work today, . ::Have you finished all the survey requests from the leader? ::I heard if you finish all the requests, you can get something good!" S+ rank only * School Kid (female) standing at the bottom-left corner of the center table ::"Oh! ! I'm honored to see you! ::Oh, wow! spoke to me!" Other features Changing phrases A and a at the right side of the room will allow the player to change their greeting and thanking phrases respectively. The phrases can only contain up to 8 characters. The default phrases are "Hello!" and "Thanks!" respectively. Player ranking and stats At the back of the room is a large pie chart which will display the player's current statistician ranking, the number of times he or she was thanked before, and the number of people who have passed by. Other players will be able to see this data in the when they pass by. Trivia *Completing all 46 survey requests requires a minimum of 272 hours (11 days, 8 hours) and 360 surveys taken. In other languages |bordercolor= |da=Hovedkvarter for analyse af forbipasserende |fr=Bureau d'Enquêtes Rencontres |de=Automatische Passanten-Umfrage-Komitee |it=Associazione Sondaggi |ko=조사대 본부 Josadae Bonbu |es=Centro de Estadísticas |sv=Högkvarteret för analys av förbipasserande }} Category:Buildings Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations de:Automatisches Passanten-Umfrage-Komitee ja:すれちがいちょうさたいほんぶ